Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a cross-couple structure in multi-height sequential cells for uni-directional M1.
Background
As semiconductor devices are fabricated at smaller sizes, manufacturers of semiconductor devices are finding it more difficult to integrate larger amounts of devices on a single chip. Furthermore, modern processing technologies are imposing a greater number of restrictions with respect to semiconductor device layout designs, which may cause certain semiconductor layout designs to consume a large amount of area on a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device. As such, improvements to semiconductor layout designs are needed to overcome such restrictions.